coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6572 (8th June 2007)
Plot Ken tries in vain to bond with Daniel but it's clear Daniel doesn't want him there. Carla's upset but brittle as she sorts out Paul's funeral in Ireland. Eileen drags Deirdre out for lunch to cheer her up. Ken watches from a distance. He's disappointed to see Deirdre looking so happy and assumes she can't be missing him. He returns to Denise's flat feeling depressed. Janice overhears Kelly laughing with the factory girls about Leanne being a prostitute. Janice and Kelly end up fighting and Leanne has to break it up. Eileen and Jerry continue decorating No.4. It's clear they enjoy each other's company. Gail offers to pay David for each exam he sits. David's amused that she's resorted to bribery but tells her he's not interested. Gail's at her wits' end. Daniel introduces Ken to his friend as his grandfather. Ken tells Denise he doesn't blame Daniel for being embarrassed at having such an old father. Mel's still worried that her family's criminal activities will have a bearing on her career in the police. Jodie makes them all promise to stay out of trouble for Mel's sake. Ken and Denise chat about old times. Denise goes to kiss Ken but he pulls away shocked. Denise is mortified. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn Guest cast *Daniel Osbourne - Dominic Holmes *Sam - Daniel Shaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Denise Osbourne's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Daniel Osbourne until 16th November 2016 and final appearance of Dominic Holmes in the role. In the character's next appearance he was played by Rob Mallard. *Renny Krupinski is credited as Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken decides to visit Deirdre, but is dejected to see her having a night out at the Rovers. When he is also blanked by Daniel, he confides his sorrows in Denise - who moves in for a kiss. Janice sticks up for Leanne when Kelly spreads gossip about her involvement with Paul; Mel wants to know more about her granddad's past; and Eileen agrees to go for a drink with Jerry. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,850,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2007 episodes